


Naruto Smutshots

by LeashedDemons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Soft sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pls wrap it kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashedDemons/pseuds/LeashedDemons
Summary: A collection of all of my smut-shots for Naruto, previously posted individually, but now in this collection together. Enjoy!
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Inuzuka Kiba/Reader, Kankurou (Naruto)/Reader, Shiranui Genma/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto & Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 177





	1. Of Constellations - Drunk Sex w/ Naruto

You didn’t even know how much he’d drank. You’d had a few cups, that was for sure, _definitely_ less than him — Naruto had been saying the whole night something about celebrating and calling for sake. By the end of the night, there was three empty bottles and he was teetering around looking more like a see-saw than a human. You sighed as you finished your own drink and stood, thanking your waitress as you paid for your meal and “celebratory” drink.

“C’mon, naru, let’s go home.” You say softly to him, grabbing his arm as he stumbled drunkenly. You pulled his arm over you as you started out of the shop, carrying his drunken form with you as you started home.

“mhhhhmmm, y-y/nnnn you’re so preeeettyyyy.” His words slur in your ear and you roll your eyes, though you do smile, giving a soft pat to the middle of his back. It takes some time but you arrive at your shared home and you open the door, leaning him against the wall as you shut the door behind you.

You turned back around to find him _not there_. You panicked a little, hurriedly shedding your shoes and stumbling through your apartment after him. You found him in your bedroom, having collapsed on your bed, staring up at your ceiling with eyes filled with fascination of something unknown. You sighed heavily, relief filling you as you walked over to him, kneeling down to remove his shoes.

“The universe is amaaaazing, Y/N.” He says from above you, though he keeps his eyes on the ceiling.

“Yeah, that so?” You ask, though you’re not wholly listening as you remove his sandals from both of his feet. You hear the futon shift as he sits up and you feel his eyes upon you. You look up, setting his sandals aside.

“Brought us together.” He mumbles. His eyes are swimming with a beautiful blue, reminding you of gentle ocean waves and god, if you weren’t drowning already…

“Shut up, you’re drunk.” You mumble, pressing a finger into the center of his forehead and pushing on it. Surprisingly, he doesn’t relent and you’re stunned that he’s so strong even though he’s drunk. You give up and instead move to unzip his jacket. A soft pink dusts his cheeks and he’s suddenly not _as_ drunk as he was, though you don’t notice as you’re focused on dragging the zipper of his jacket down, exposing the mesh shirt underneath.

“Y/N, why are you undresssing me?” He hums, hands coming up to grasp yours and his weight is suddenly falling backwards, pulling you forwards with him. You gasp at the sudden offset of your weight, then sigh as you find yourself on his lap, legs on either side of him, hands firmly grasping the flaps of his jacket.

“Damn it, Naruto.” Your words lacked any real severity, though the harshness of your blush was painfully obvious on your cheeks. He’s too _drunk_ for this and well, you’re starting to feel warm from the sake you drank. You both really needed to go to bed before something actually happened.

He shifted beneath you and a groan tumbled from your lips as an unexpected hardness finds itself pressing between your legs. Your hands tighten around the flaps of his jacket and you shift in his lap, creating some friction between you in the process. He groans beneath you, hands falling to your hips and he brings you against him again.

“Naruto-” You try again, but he’s thrusting up against you again. Naruto normally isn’t so blatant like this and now you can see that this is what sake does to him. It makes him more exuberant than he already is, especially in bed. Still, you’re reluctant to do this with him with how intoxicated he is.

“You’re too drunk for this, Naru.” You mumble, leaning forward so that he can’t thrust his hips into you but moving your face close enough to his that your breath fans over his face, moving some of his hairs across his forehead in the process. His hands move higher, finding purchase on your lower back as he tilts his head at you, eyes softening with affection.

“I didn’t even drink that much.” He says, smoothing his hands from your back to your shoulders and then the back of your neck, cupping it to pull you down against him. His lips are close, merely inches away and your breath lingers together. Softly, like he only wants you to hear, he says, “And even if I was…it doesn’t matter…I always want to be with you.”

You don’t know if it’s the sake, or the sheer emotional power of the words falling from your knuckle-headed boyfriend’s lips, but you can’t help it as you grasp at his blond hair and slam your lips onto his. You can smell the sake on his breath and taste it on his tongue as it slithers into your mouth, claiming yours for his own. Your hand starts to shrug off his jacket, hips grinding down against his and the sound of his groans against your lips is dizzying.

But you’re desperate and impatient and the sake already has you heating up. you pull him up with you, arms wrapping around his shoulder as you fully remove his jacket. Your hands are wandering the length of him, feeling the mesh and skin beneath your fingers as his own hands find themselves up your shirt.

You pull away momentarily to remove it and toss it aside to find Naruto struggling to get out of his mesh undershirt. You laugh a little, grasping it and help him out of it, his arms reclaiming you once he’s freed of it. His hands stroke up and down your back, memorizing the feel of the skin in his tipsy state as your hands cup his neck, pulling him into a wet kiss.

“Mmmm, you taste…rr-really g-goood, Y/N.” He mumbles, parting from your lips to decorate the skin of your neck in love bites. Your impatience rises again and you’re reaching between you to unzip his pants, reaching into his pants to find the waistband of his boxers. You’re simultaneously stunned and turned on to immediately find his hardened length and _no_ boxers.

What was he thinking going commando? You’re not sure you care, nor does Naruto as your hands start to work up and down his length, his hips bucking up to meet yours. You grind yourself against his cock, moaning a little as you move your clothed slit along his length.

“P-please, Y/N.” He pleads and you haven’t it inside of you to say no. You release his cock, but only so you can sit beside him and shed your pants and underwear. Naruto removes his own pants before he’s looming over you, a hand beside you grasping at the bedding.

The look in his eyes as he peers down at you is nothing short of loving, taking in the way you look beneath him with the moonlight filtering in through the window and the way it illuminates the (e/c)’s of your eyes, dilated pupils, (h/c) hair…all of it is so important to him in his hypersensitive state and he wants to remember it all, wants to remember exactly how he perceives you in this moment. The sake has removed the veil from his eyes and he never wants it come to back. You’re breathtaking in this moment.

“Y-Y/N.” He murmurs, running his hand over your thighs as you open them to him and your skin is so soft and he doesn’t remember it being so soft, but well, he’s not very good at remembering things anyway. Slowly, he parts your thighs enough to press himself between them and sinks his cock into your wetness with a satisfied groan that echoes off the walls of your shared bedroom.

“ _Oh_ , Naruto.” You’re softly moaning and grasping at his neck, pulling him down against you as he fills you, lifting your legs up to wrap around his waist. He wastes no time in thrusting inside of you, though his pace is slow, gentle. He focuses more on hitting deep than hard and god, your eyes are rolling in the back of your head. Your hands free his neck, instead falling to grasp at the sheets beside you, but Naruto instead grasps your hands, intertwining your fingers as he pins them to the bed.

“N-Narut…Naruto…” You mumble a bit brokenly, feeling your orgasm approach faster than usual. You don’t know if it’s the sake or how deeply he’s hitting inside of you, but it’s building faster and more intense than what you’ve had before. You’re gasping and moaning, tightening your legs around him in an attempt to pull him in deeper. He grunts, hands tightening around yours as you clench around him, pulling him in deeper in the process.

“ _Oh_ , f-fuck.” You cry out as he hits a spot inside of you that you hadn’t expected and brings on your orgasm. You’re convulsing beneath him, hips rocking up to meet his as he fucks you through your orgasm and you’re sure your neighbors hear you scream but you can’t honestly bring yourself to care. His hands tighten around yours again as he too comes and you can feel him paint your insides with his cum but once again, you don’t care.

He collapses against you, a panting sweaty mess and you smile, freeing one of your hands to bury it into his soft blond locks. You muss your fingers through his hair, pushing his hair away from his sweaty face. He glances up at you from his position between your breasts and you feel like you might just cry from the pure look of adoration and love in his soft blue eyes.

“Mhmmm. I love you, Y/N.” He whispers before burying his face back into your chest.

“Love you too, Naru.” You say, pressing a kiss to his hair.


	2. If Walls Could Talk - Semi-Public/Wall Sex with Itachi

You were on your way back from a mission, Itachi beside you as you slumped along. You were thoroughly exhausted from your mission and the rain falling from the sky creating mud beneath your feet only made things worse. Itachi, as always, was quiet and calm, hands at his sides as you approached the hideout and informal headquarters of the Akatsuki.

“’m tired, ‘tachi.” You mumbled, rubbing a hand across your face as you felt the exhaustion begin to wash over you now that you were so close to home. You followed him as he entered the building, shuffling quietly behind him. Itachi’s mood seemed to change with the arrival of the rain, not that you could tell in which way it was headed. Itachi, even in private, was often guarded in regards to his emotions and even when he wasn’t, he didn’t display them well.

“’tachi?” You asked, surprised when he stops. The rain increases behind you from a steady _drip drop_ to a heavy pelting and you’re glad that you got back just in time. He stands still for a moment, his head downcast and you can tell that he’s in his thoughts, thinking about _something_ but you can’t tell what. You’re surprised by him moving so suddenly, grabbing you and slamming you against the wall. You yelp out his name, hand coming up to grasp at his that’s holding you by your shoulder against the wall and you’re searching his face for a clue as to what’s going on.

His eyes are focused on the zipper of your cloak, which is undone about halfway. Your shirt is a v-cut, exposing the tops of your breasts and you hadn’t realized how obvious it was (especially considering how much your cloak covered) until this moment. Itachi can be possessive sometimes and he doesn’t like you being exposed in front of others. Presuming this is the issue, you move your opposite hand to zip your cloak back up, but you’re stopped by your boyfriend.

“‘tachi? What is it?” You ask, though you stop and you’re stuttering when suddenly his hand is grasping the zipper and tugging it downward, nearly freeing you from the article if it weren’t for your current position of being pinned up against the wall. It pools around your elbows, exposing the tops of your shoulders and your outfit underneath to him (although he’d seen you put it on this morning).

He presses his body against you, close enough that your breath lingers together as dark onyx eyes lock with yours. You’re confused, not understanding what has gotten into him but you’re not sure you mind as his hand releases yours, trailing up your arm and coming to rest on the side of your neck. He leans down, pressing your lips together in a heated kiss. Though previously exhausted, his kiss is awakening you, every nerve coming alive at his touch and your hands grasp at his sides, pulling him against you as your back hits the wall again.

His tongue enters your mouth and begins a dance with yours as his hips start to rut against yours, forcing a moan from low in your throat. You _really_ don’t know what got into him, but you’re not sure you mind. His opposite hand is finding your thigh and pulling it up around his waist and while you wish you could spend all day here with him, you realize you _are_ in the middle of the hallway.

“Mhm…fuck, ‘tachi.” You mumble, pulling away from him to bury your face in his neck as he holds your thigh to him, his other hand releasing you to start to unzip his own cloak. You can see his hardened cock through his pants and _god_ , you don’t think you’ve wanted it more than you’ve wanted it in that moment. “ _Please_ , Itachi.”

He’s lifting you up by both of your thighs, pressing you against the wall as his hands work on his pants, easily freeing himself. You wrap your arms around his neck and you make a strangled sort of noise as he literally _shreds_ a hole in your pants, but you haven’t the heart to _argue_ because before you can, he’s sliding his cock inside of you.

“ _Oh_ , fuck!” You gasp at the sudden entry. Itachi’s hand covers your mouth as he holds you on his cock, leaning down to whisper in your ear, the tips of his hair tickling your neck.

“ _Shh_ , don’t want someone interrupting, do we?” He murmurs, slowly sliding you off of his cock and then sliding back into you with a force that has you biting your lip to keep from crying out. You fist the material of his shirt in your hands as he keeps up this torturous pace, drawing out your orgasm and just as you felt yourself on the precipice, he pulled out.

“Itachi…” you whined, giving him the best pitiful eyes you could muster. He gave a small smirk, burying his face into your neck. Once more, without warning, he plunged inside of you, but this time, started an intense and rough pace that had you orgasming immediately. He clamped a hand over your mouth as you came, continuing to fuck you as you approached another orgasm and then fucked you through that one too.

It wasn’t until his hips stuttered, his cock throbbed and you felt his cum coat your insides that he released your mouth, collapsing against you. He was like that for only a moment before slowly pulling out, setting you down, pulling your cloak back up onto your shoulders and then zipping it back up. He does the same to himself with a soft smile. He pats your head before linking your pinkies together and continuing down the hallway.


	3. Fingering with Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the prompt ❝ i didn't know you were so sensitive. ❞

he loves the way you look beneath him like this, begging, _pleading_ , face flushed and mouth agape as you pant and whine for him. his blue eyes are alight with a playful mischief as he watches his fingers run along your wet slit, unable to stop the smile from coming to his features as you wriggle beneath him. he’s never had this sort of control over another person before and he’s _definitely_ enjoying it.

“ **i didn’t know you were this sensitive** , Y/N.” he mumbles, running his fingers down your wet lips again, this time letting his index finger probe your entrance, feeling it stretch around him. you gasp, moaning a little, but he withdraws his finger.

“please Naruto~!” you whine, tossing your head to the side as you reach out for him, finding his opposite hand which you bring up to your breast, his hand immediately massaging it, tweaking the nipple between his fingers. he studies you, blonde hair sticking to his forehead from the heat that had gathered in the room from your activities and you watch as he slowly brings his hand up to his mouth, tongue darting out to collect your juices off the appendages.

you squeeze your thighs together, biting your lip as he fondles your breast. he chuckles, tilting his head at you as he removes his fingers from his mouth. he opens your thighs once again with ease, teasing you with touches along your thighs and you’re writhing beneath him again.

“tell me what you want, Y/N.” he says and _god_ , you don’t want to say it. no, you _want_ to tell him to fuck off and that you’ll take care of it yourself, but his fingers, so long and _thick too_ , are right there and all you have to do is tell him. you’re forcing your pride down, lips falling open and your voice trembling.

“p-please, Naruto...” you manage, feeling a little bit of shame but mostly feeling... _hot_ at telling him what you want. “i...i want you to fuck me...w-with your fingers...a-and then your cock.”

you flush red at the words, but force yourself to maintain eye contact with him as you push your thighs open wider, whining softly. whatever resolve he had is completely shattered. he’s diving in, gently breaching you with one finger while his mouth smashes onto yours in a sloppy kiss that has your mind reeling. he starts to work you over quickly — _impatiently_ — and his thumb rotates to work your clit too and you find yourself coming quickly, no doubt the fact that he’d been _edging_ you for the past ten minutes playing a part.

naruto eats up every moan and cry, burying his face into your neck to sink his teeth into the skin as you ride his fingers (yes, fingers. he’d slipped another in when you came) through your orgasm and he only removes them when you’re finished.

the next moment you knew, he’s shifting your legs apart again and burying his hardened cock into you. his hands grasp at your face, cradling it as he places desperate, sparse kisses across your face, panting and groaning as he started to thrust inside of you. you’re moaning beneath him, fingertips grasping at his shoulder and then at his sides, clinging to him like a lifeline as fireworks blossom across your vision, massively overstimulated by all of the attention on your pussy.

“f-fuck, Naruto! t-too much!” you cry out, fingers making marks in his side as you feel that feeling build within your stomach and _release_ as you scream, burying your face into his neck. he continues thrusting inside of you, grunting as you squeeze and cum around his cock. he leans down to whisper into your ear, voice lowered to an unbelievably sexy tone.

“let’s see how many we can get out of you before we’re done.” 


	4. Stay - Bathroom Sex with Genma

you hated training. you really did. not only was it absolutely _exhausting_ , you always ended up covered in dirt and sweat afterwards and you felt like you’d accomplished absolutely nothing except having the floor wept with you. the sun was setting behind you as you walked back to your apartment, hair sticking to your sweaty forehead as you lumbered along.

it was ridiculously hot and you were daydreaming about the cold shower you planned on having when you got home. that is, if Genma wasn’t already in it and well, even if he was, you were in a terrible enough mood you were apt to throw him out. 

you finally make it home to your apartment and throw open the door, taking out some of your aggression on it as it bangs against the wall. you sigh, noting that you’re going to have to fix it later. still, in the current moment, you don’t care. all you care about is stripping yourself of your sweaty clothing which is sticking to you like a second skin and washing yourself of the dirt and sweat from the day.

you’re striding into your bathroom and stripping yourself of your dirt-ridden clothes, tossing them aside. you toss your shirt in the direction of the door, not particularly caring where it went, but paused upon not hearing it connect.

“being a peeping tom?” you ask, not turning around. instead, you turn the knob on the shower and it squeaks before water starts flowing, pattering as it hits the tile. you can practically _feel_ him smirking behind you and you hear him toss your shirt aside, though he makes no move to enter.

“i was _actually_ waiting for you, but this is certainly preferable.” he muses and you feel his eyes wandering your backside. you sigh and walk over to the shower, stepping underneath the cool water and you cringe for a moment but relax immediately after.

“listen, genma, i’m really not in the mood.” the clear water flowing down your body quickly turns dark brown and genma not so subtly watches it run its’s course down the full length of your body and then down the drain. you sigh and start working at your hair, tilting your head back and letting the cold water wash over your face. you stop when you hear genma step inside of the bathroom, growing closer. you tilt your head forward, out of the stream, and water drips down your face, your nose and from your lips as you look over at him skeptically.

he has that look in his eye – the one you know all too well – a sign of mischief or that he was planning to cause it, rather. there was also that subtle upturn of his lips in the corner and the way he was playing with his senbon in his mouth, flicking it back and forth as he watched you.

“genma-”

“you know…” he starts, reaching up and removing the senbon from his mouth and setting it on the bathroom counter. you quirk a brow, both at the action and at being interrupted. “ **i really want to kiss you right now**.”

you’re not sure what to say initially. there you were, standing in the shower, covered in dirt and grime and sweat and genma wanted to kiss you? sure, you were _naked_ , but there were splotches of dirt scattered across your skin and you were _sure_ your hair didn’t look that great. you were more frustrated than anything, so you didn’t know what exactly was so attractive about your current image.

still, something about working out today had your sex drive rising and there genma was in your doorway, looking so…well, _fuckable_. you sigh, letting your body rest against the tile of your shower as you look over at genma through hooded lashes.

“ **come here** then.” you reply and honestly, you’ve never seen someone strip faster. he’s fumbling out of his pants and stumbling towards the shower while you continue to wash yourself, turning to face the wall as you let the water wash down your back. 

you feel his body press against you, a warm contrast to the cold running water and his half-hard cock presses against your ass as his arms encircle you. you let out a shallow breath as he turns you around, pressing your back against the tile. he looks so different without his headband, brown hair falling loose across his forehead and his mouth is agape, twitching at the thought of kissing you. strong shoulders drip with water, the droplets falling down his long arms holding you to the wall, down the planes of his toned chest, to the V of his hips, from his cock and down his legs.

he frees one of your hands, grasping the back of your head and pulling you into an intense kiss. you’re reaching around, clinging to the hair at the back of his head as you kiss back, pulling his body against yours. genma’s lips taste unlike anything you’ve had before and you can taste an undertone of dango and tea on his tongue. you’re tilting your head, your tongue surging deeper into his mouth to find his. before you can though, genma is pulling away and burying his face into your neck.

“you…you were with anko, weren’t you?” you manage out, feeling his lips drag along your wet neck, collecting the droplets.

“…maybe.” he muses against your throat, preventing you from saying anything as he sinks his teeth into the skin, not quite enough to hurt but enough to have you gasping and fingertips digging a little into his neck. he releases your throat and licks the mark, which you’re sure is already turning red. he moves so that you’re out of the stream of the water and kneels down, grasping your thighs and pulling them over his shoulders.

“genma!” you’re forced to grab onto his shoulders for stability, but that stability is gone the instant you feel his tongue swipe your wet pussy. you’re holding onto him in your desperation, eyes rolling back in your head. he dives in completely, the tip of his tongue working at your clit before going completely into your folds and you know your fingers are digging into his shoulders.

“th-this really isn’t the place, genma.” you manage out and he’s sliding you down the wall before you realize it, flipping the water off. you’re slightly annoyed that you shower was interrupted but not _too_ annoyed as genma is lifting you and carrying you over to the counter, tossing you upon it and getting back on his knees.

you’re sitting up so you can see him, watching as he parted your legs and sunk a skillful finger inside of you, smirking as your eyes rolled back and you laid back again, body shuddering. he pairs his finger with his tongue on your clit and it’s a better combination than anything you’ve known (peanut butter and jelly included). you can feel yourself losing control, thighs trembling. genma’s smirk is growing, enjoying watching you fall apart beneath him, _watching the stress of the day fade away as your orgasm grows closer_.

“oh fuck-! Genmaaaaaa!” you’re cuming on his fingers before you can stop yourself, not that you would because _god_ , you needed this after the day you’ve had. genma strokes you through your orgasm until you’re twitching from the overstimulation, then he’s standing, hands running across your utterly soaked thighs. he leans down and captures you in another kiss and you feel his hard cock against your entrance.

“ **tell me what you want**.” he says against your lips and combined with your current predicament, it has you shivering. you don’t want to beg, you really don’t. it annoys you that genma has undone you like this and has you at his mercy, but your brain is so fuzzy and you want his _cock_ so desperately that you no longer care about how ridiculous you look.

“g-genma…” you try to grind against him, but he places a hand on your hip, stopping you. you bite your lip and look up at him, trying your best to appear seductive. “g-give me your cock, genma, _please_.”

that’s all it takes for him to give in to you, sliding into you completely and you’re clinging to him at the suddenness of being filled. still, your hips are moving against his and starting to fuck yourself against him right away and your eyes are rolling as you start to get friction, the head of his cock massaging your insides perfectly.

“mmm. fuck…that’s…” you can’t even finish as genma throws your legs around his waist and starts to fuck you hard and fast, something you didn’t even realize you needed until that moment. your moans are borderline pornographic and you _know_ you look like you belong in one as your mouth hangs open, moans freely falling from your lips. you don’t even care. all you can focus on (and you can barely even focus on that) is how **fucking** good his cock feels inside of you and how he’s hitting the innermost parts of you so goddamn well and your orgasm is coming so quickly…

“c-c-coming…soon…” you manage out, feeling your whole body tense as he hits _that_ spot inside of you and he recognizes the look on your face, recognizes the feel of your g-spot when he hits it. he adjusts his position, moving his hands to hold your hips firm and then he’s slamming almost full-force back inside of you, hitting that same spot and you’re clenching even tighter around him as that feeling in your stomach builds, gasps increasing.

“a-ah…f-fuck….i-”

“come.” the command is simple, concise, to the point – just like genma and you’re coming. _coming, coming_ , all over his cock and it has never felt as good as it feels with genma. you close your eyes and for that moment, you forget time, space and literally everything except the way genma feels inside of you, _around you_ , touching you. he continues to thrust into you throughout your orgasm, bringing on another one right after the last and bringing his own with it.

his body slackens against you and while you realize he’s just come inside of you, you can’t bring yourself to care in that moment. you regain yourself, then sit up, delivering a kiss to genma’s cheek as you stand up.

“mhm…’m tired…” you interlace your fingers with his pinkies, forcing him to follow you as you enter your bedroom, laying down on your bed. he stares at you puzzled, used to just fucking and leaving. you pat the space beside you. “lay down, idiot.”

 _you’re never going to hear the end of this_.


	5. Clench - Semi-Rough Sex with Itachi

itachi seemed preoccupied most of the day. with what, you didn’t know. even as you both prepared for bed, standing over your respective sinks and brushing your teeth, he still seemed far off, somewhere else. you finished brushing yours and set your brush aside. you turned and walked over to him, wrapping your arms around him. he responded almost immediately, seeming to snap back to the current moment and you smile as he mirrors your smile and he uses his one hand to resume brushing his teeth and the other to run his fingers through your hair.

“mhm…tachi.” you murmured, for no reason in particular, burying yourself deeper into his side. he chuckles, finishing brushing his teeth and spitting into the sink. he turns off the water, sets his brush down too and turns to fully embrace you, pressing a soft into the crown of your head.

“c’mon, [Y/N], let’s go to bed.” he doesn’t give you time to say object, instead lifting you up and over his shoulder and walking over to your shared bed, throwing you upon it. you laugh as the bed bounces, though you keep your gaze on your boyfriend as he moves to his side of the bed while you remain in the center. he crawls in beside you, moving to lay down beside you.

slowly, you lay down, curling into his side, though rolling onto your stomach so you can rest your chin on the center of his chest. his eyes are closed, feigning sleep, but you know he’s not. he’s not even attempting to. you move one of your hands to draw imaginary patterns on his chest, drifting from his pectorals, to his stomach, though your hand is suddenly grabbed when it nears too close to his waistband.

“what are you doing?” his voice is soft and he speaks the words slowly with punctuation. he _knows_ what you’re doing, or apparently, he thinks you’re doing something else and as you look up at him, his hand still clasping yours, he has one eye peeked open to look down at you.

“nothing.” you mumble, confused, cocking your head. he smiles and lifts his head, but you can feel that it’s different. he takes your hand and sinks it into his pants, past his waistband and you gasp as he wraps your fingers around his cock, which was unexpectedly hard. you make a small noise, akin to a whimper.

“you shouldn’t play with fire…if you’re not prepared to get burned.” he says, voice level as he starts to work your hand up and down the length of his cock. you’re leaning into him, eyes half-lidded and pressing your lips against his and he’s kissing you back, tongue darting into your mouth the second it’s opened to him. you’re gasping, free hand grasping at his dark strands that fall freely and you’re not ashamed to admit that you’re getting hot at how itachi is working your hand along his length.

you release his lips and start to kiss his neck, suckling at the skin, though making sure not to leave any marks where they could be seen. you feel itachi shift and then a long finger is pushing your underwear aside and pushing inside of you. you nearly collapse on top of him at the sudden bliss of being filled, a loud gasp leaving your mouth.

“mm. fuck…’tachi…” you muffle the sounds into his neck, grasping at his shoulder with your free hand and you can feel him hardening in your hand at your sounds. he starts to move his finger rapidly inside of you and removes his hand from his pants to stabilize you, holding you by the waist. still, you continue to stroke him, although your strokes become more erratic as he inserts another finger inside of you.

“mmm…wait, itachi!” you’re not sure you can handle it, feeling like you’re stuffed _full_ and the pleasure you’re feeling is searing. you clamp your eyes shut, grasping at itachi’s shoulder as his strokes gain in speed and strength, searching for that spot inside of you that he _knows_ will send you over the edge. a scream nearly falls from your lips when he finds it and starts massaging it, your mouth falling ajar, itachi seizing the opportunity to claim your lips with his.

he swallows your moans, those which belong to him, as you fall off the precipice and your orgasm hits you like a train, itachi maneuvering his hand so that he can massage your clit with his thumb as you do so. you pump in your hand erratically as you writhe on top of him, gasping and panting, fingernails forming half-moon marks into his shoulder and when he finally withdraws from you, he’s pulling your hand off of you, pushing you down on the mattress and pinning your hands beside you.

he grasps your chin in his hand, bringing you up into a kiss that’s messy and it’s all teeth and tongue and you lift your head to follow him as he pulls away. he leans down as his hands release yours and move to push your sleep-shirt up, slowly exposing skin to him – skin which he’s immediately kissing and suckling at. your hands bury into his dark hair, body arching into his touch as he continues down your stomach, suckling a hickey right above your waistband.

“itachi…don’t…tease me.” you struggle to say the words looking down at him between your legs, looking the way that he does. his eyes are dark, well, darker than usual and you can see just how badly he wants you in those dark orbs. his lips are swollen from kissing, and his chest is littered with a few stray hickeys that were just starting to darken.

“you…” he says slowly, running his hands down your thighs, eyes flickering up to meet yours. “were the tease.”

“‘tachi…” you whine, wriggling beneath him but he quickly stops you with hands bracing your hips. he shifts to brush the hair back from his face and your heart thrums in your chest at the sight. you watch as he grabs your waistband, slides it down your legs slowly and in a ridiculously seductive manner, tossing it beside the shared bed. he’s then grasping your ankles, tugging you down to his face and before you can say it’s _too much_ , he’s diving into your pussy with an avid tongue.

“i-itachi!” your head is hitting the mattress and your back is arching, still sensitive from your previous orgasm. you’re tugging on his hair, you _know_ you are but itachi doesn’t seem to mind. if anything, it encourages him as his tongue works across your pussy, trying to taste as much of you as possible. “mm! fuck!”

you’re coming again and fast and itachi holds you firm by the hips, lapping up this orgasm too and enjoying every bit of it. you know because he only stops when you push him away and when you finally open your eyes, you just seem him licking his lips, wiping his chin with his hand and then cleaning his palm. the sight alone was enough to have you closing your eyes, flopping onto your side, and face flushing.

“mmhm…’tachi…don’t…” you mumble, covering your face with your hand.

you feel the bed bend beside you and then you can feel him leaning over you, then his lips on you as they kiss up your side, arm, shoulder and neck, stopping only when he reached your cheek.

“why?” he muses, voice heady with lust. “you taste so _good_.”

you bury your face deeper into the bedding, gasping when you feel your hips being lifted and adjusted. you lift your head and glance back, seeing that itachi has settled you on your hands and knees. you open your legs wider, pushing your ass up higher and watch as itachi gets off the bed to rummage around in the nightstand for a condom. he finds one, shucks off his pants and gets behind you again.

“c’mon, ‘tachi…” you whine, moving your hips back playfully to rub against him. “ _fuck me already_.”

you hear the condom wrapper open and you press yourself back again, this time coming into contact with rubber. itachi wraps an arm around you, bracing it against your belly as he leans down to whisper in your ear.

“ **I’d hold onto something if I were you**.” his words have you shivering, but you’re immediately doing as he says: your hand coming up to grasp at the wood of the headboard and you’re thankful that you did. he sinks himself inside of you with no warning and doesn’t do so slowly.

“OH FUCK, ITACHI!” you bury your face into the mattress, hand tightening around the headboard, knuckles turning white. one of his hands find your hip, the other remaining on your belly as he starts to move inside of you, hips snapping back and forth at a rapid rate that has you panting and gasping right away.

 _hold onto something, my ass_. you think, your nails hurting as they dig into your headboard. you feel like you might just fall apart if you let go, but at the same time, the way he’s fucking you is making it impossible to hold on. he’s grunting and groaning behind you, hand tight around your waist and you’re sure you’ll have finger-shaped bruises there tomorrow (not that you mind).

things only get more intense when he sits you up, bringing your back against his as he continues to thrust up into you, hand moving from your belly to hold your throat. not squeeze it, just hold it, turning it so that you’re looking directly into his dark eyes as he fucks you. the eye contact is intense and combined with _everything else_ , you can feel the knot inside of you getting tighter and tighter.

then, itachi’s leaning in and capturing your lips in a searing kiss as his hips deliver a particularly deep thrust and you surrender completely as your orgasm washes over you, letting yourself become completely lax in Itachi’s arms as he holds you through it. He continued to thrust into you, finding his own release moments after and you collapse beneath him as he releases inside of you.

wordlessly, he withdraws from you, takes off the now-full condom and tosses it in the wastebasket as you roll onto your back and situate yourself in the middle of the bed again. turning to face the bed, he lifts a brow at you, though there’s a hint of a smile on his lips.

“look at you.” he says, crossing the room slowly like a cat stalking it’s prey. he lays beside you, a hand cupping the back of your head and bringing you into a slow, gentle kiss before pulling away, though not far as he lets his breath fan across your face. “looking like the cat that got the milk.”

“i did.” you say with a smirk, draping your arm over his shoulder and snuggling into his neck. “now let’s go to bed. ‘m tired.”


	6. Purple - Marking with Kankuro

“you’re such an asshole, kuro.” you mumble, but you don’t mean it. _not at all_. you’re covered in purple, smeared all across your neck, cheek, lips and if you weren’t in your current position, you might have the decency to be ashamed. _might_ , but the manner in which kankuro was touching you, kissing you…no, shame had left you the second he’d pushed you onto the workbench.

you just wanted some of his attention, some of his _time_ , and well, you supposed you got it but you hadn’t expected it like this. no, not like this. not with his hands up your shirt, lips on yours and tongue down your throat. you didn’t mind, no, not when it felt so damn good.

“you’re the one who wanted my attention.” he replies, pulling away from you and smirking at the absolute _mess_ he’s made of you. purple paint has smeared around your lips and something about it has got him hardening his pants.

“not the kind i _wanted_.” you muse, fingers burying into the dark hair at the nape of his neck. he pretends to pull away from you, though he keeps his hands on your waist. you whine, pulling him back in and he chuckles, burying his face into your neck, where he leaves sloppy, open-mouthed kisses and hickeys blend with the smeared paint.

“mhm…kankuro…” your hands move to grasp at his waist, pulling his hips against you. “don’t tease me.”

“but that’s the best part.” he muses, lips continuing their path down your body to suckle, kiss and bite at the flesh of your chest. the skin turns red in the wake of his kisses, your fingers grasping at his hair in your desperation, somehow trying to bring him closer to you.

he continues his path down your body, leaving a path of reddening hickeys and smeared purple paint in his wake and you struggle to be irritated. something about the purple on your skin is stirring up something inside of you. you like the way it looks smeared across your skin, across your breasts, across your shoulders and neck and down your stomach. it’s a reminder that he’d been there and it was a not-so-subtle way of saying that you were his.

kankuro hits his knees, hands firmly grasping the plush of your thighs and then he’s sliding them open. his hands are finding your hips, fingertips grasping the waistband of your pants and you’re lifting your hips so he can pull them down. it’s no surprise to either of you that you’re commando – after all, it gets hot in the sand village, but it still manages to bring a grin to kankuro’s face as he spreads you impossibly wider and leans in, letting his breathe fan across your wet heat.

“kankuro!!” you whine impatiently, fingertips running through his hair again, trying to pull him closer but he playfully resists, licking his lips which only spreads the purple paint further across his own face. he looks a _royal_ mess, his face looking more like an abstract painting than anything else but it turns you on beyond belief to know that it was _you_ that did that to him.

“look at you…” he murmurs and _god_ , why is his voice so deep and velvety like that? his eyes are dark and positively ravenous as he stares at your pussy like it’s his last meal and you can’t wait for him to dive in, hips bucking to try to seek out his mouth and soft little whines leaving your throat. “soaking wet…and all for me…”

“please…please…” you tilt your head at him, moving one of your hands to grasp at his. “it’s…it’s all for you…”

he’s diving in, unexpectedly and you’re gasping without inhibitions, not even bothering to stifle yourself as he spreads your lips with his fingers then plays with your clit with his tongue, something that somehow nearly sends you over the moon with pleasure. he was _impossibly_ skilled with his mouth and his fingers and he knew your body so well. he knew just how to pull on your strings like you were a god damn puppet and this was one of those few times you could actually appreciate it.

“ _fuck_ –Kankuro…” you’re tugging at his hair, looking down as he eats you out, watching as the paint from his cheeks smears on the inside of your thighs and it’s all just _so_ erotic. he laps at your pussy, eagerly seeking out your release, maybe even more than you and you’re crying out for him, legs tightening around his head but he just grins, going even harder and deeper.

“oh-! shit!” he unexpectedly moves his hands from holding you open to slide one of his fingers inside of you as his tongue continues to work your clit over, and you can’t keep your eyes on him anymore, tossing your head back and clamping your eyes shut as you held onto him desperately.

“mhm…tastes so _fucking_ good.” he mumbles into your wetness and you want to blush at how lewd he’s being, you do, but you can’t. not when he’s got his tongue working your clit and a finger buried so deep inside of you, your hips starting to move back and forth to fuck yourself on it. not when you were covered nearly head to toe in smeared purple, all because your boyfriend had decided he wanted to show you _attention_.

not that you were complaining. no, you weren’t complaining, especially as he sunk another finger inside of your pussy and your walls clenched around him. he started to work you even faster, applying more pressure to your clit and you writhed beneath him as your orgasm rapidly approached before overwhelming you. Kankuro continued to work you through it, fingers stroking your insides as you came around his fingers. he withdrew from you, fingers coated in your cum. you watched as he brought it his lips and sucked it off his fingers. swallowing thickly and panting, you eagerly slid yourself off the workbench and sunk onto your knees, grasping his waistband and tugging it down to reveal his thick cock, the tip coated in pre-cum already.

you don’t waste any time, sinking him down your throat immediately and kankuro is grunting above you, hands grasping at your (h/c) hair in the surprise. you grasp his base and start to pump him in your hands, following the movement of your mouth and twisting it as you run your tongue up his length. you drag your eyes upward to look at kankuro and he groans at the sight of your mouth on him, _his_ facepaint all messy across your face and he could’ve cum right there.

“fuck-! (Y-Y/N)!” his hands are tightening in your hair and you take him deeper into your mouth, holding him there and suppressing your gag reflex. you can feel his cock throbbing in back of your throat, tears brimming the edges of your eyes and you pull him out of your mouth slowly, letting your tongue follow the prominent vein all the way to his tip, which has him shivering and shuddering in your hands. you take another breath and then you’re taking him back in your mouth, just as deep and you feel him throb in your throat again before his cum shoots down your throat, hot and thick. you swallow it all, slowly releasing him from your mouth and licking your lips as you stared up at him.

the look in his eye only got more hungry now that he saw you on your knees, licking up his orgasm from your mouth like some short of lewd kitten and _god_ , he was getting hard again just watching it. he’s grabbing your hand and pulling you back up, palms grasping the back of your thighs and heaving you back up onto the workbench. he’s pushing your legs open once more and he’s sinking himself inside of you with a kiss on your lips to swallow your moan, the moan that _belonged to him_.

“hng–! **fuck**.” he groaned, releasing your lips to look down at where you were currently joined, watching as your pussy slowly pulled him in and clenched around him. your wrapped your arms around him, fingertips digging into his shoulders as you wrapped your legs around his waist. “you’re…always…so fuckin’ _**tight**_!”

“oh…kuro…” finally, you’re skin to skin, hip to hip and _god_ , he feels so big inside of you…so fucking thick and the feeling is enough to have you pulling him closer, chest-to-chest and you’re burying your face into his neck, suckling at his neck. kankuro placed one hand on your hip and the other on your lower back, beginning to work your hips together and there’s no words to describe how good it feels to him to have you moaning and begging for him, especially directly into his ear.

“mhm…it’s so good…aah…” you speak in between each thrust and he’s snapping his hips even harder, even faster, encouraged by your words and he lifts your legs a little higher on his waist, trying to hit _that_ spot inside of you that he knows he can reach. you move from his neck, grasping his face to pull him into a wet kiss that’s only smearing his paint across your face even more.

“fuck me harder, kankuro…harder…” you beg, releasing his lips with the lewdest of pops, staring into those dark eyes of his. “i…i know you can.” your praise only urges him on and his hands move to your thighs, grasping them to lift them up nearly to your chest and you’re gasping, leaning back nearly to the point of laying down. still, you keep your eyes on him, though allowing a hand to wander between the two of you and start slowly working your clit. the pleasure is overwhelming and your head is falling back, mouth falling open as his name becomes a prayer on your lips.

“cum for me, (Y/N). cum on my cock.” he gasps out, hips snapping inside of you and your back arches as you orgasm, hand reaching up to grasp at his shoulder as you clench around his thick cock inside of you. his hand replaces yours on your clit and you’re _screaming_ as he rubs your clit through your orgasm, hips bucking against him and he’s coming inside of you from the way you’re squeezing him.

slowly, he pulls out of you and uses a cloth beside you to clean himself and then your pussy. you sit up and run a hand across your face, noticing the purple that smudges your hand. you frown, looking at kankuro, who is already putting his pants back on and you grab something small nearby, which happened to be a puppet part and tossed it at him. it hit him in the back of the head and he’s turning, grumbling and rubbing the back of his head.

“what the hell, babe?” he demands, face furrowed in visible confusion and irritation.

“this!” you gesture to your purple paint ridden body and kankuro just grins, striding over to you and running a finger along your purple cheek.

“looks better on you, don’tcha think, babe?” 

_and round 2 began_.


	7. Amazing - Sex with Neji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nemaki - japanese nightclothes

things with neji were simple, uncomplicated and it was exactly what you needed. you and neji could communicate, unlike past partners, but often, you didn’t need to. neji read you so easily, more easily than anyone you’d ever known, and to him, you were an open book. he knew what everything you did meant – every sigh, every twitch, _everything_. he knew you like the back of his hand and sometimes, it could be frustrating but in times like this, it served you well.

you didn’t have to tell him where you wanted to be touched, or direct him to the spots on your body that would have you shivering beneath him. he just _knew_. he knew how your body worked, how _you_ worked and the exact way to touch you that would have you keening, literally chanting his name as you writhed beneath him.

there was nothing neji loved more than having you sprawled you beneath him, pupils blown wide with raw desire, hands grasping at his hair, tugging and pulling as his palms wandered along the length of your body, massaging and teasing you.

he already had you bare before him and he had shrugged off the shoulders of his _nemaki_ , the garment pooling around his waist as he leaned over you, fingers burying into your (h/c) hair as he leaned down, pressing a kiss against your swollen lips. you’re kissing back instinctually, fingers grasping at the skin of his back, trying impossibly to pull him closer. he abandons your lips to suckle at your neck, your eyes drifting closed and mouth falling ajar as little moans and pants fell from your lips.

he makes soft noises against your neck, mirroring your own sounds and your moans grow in sound as you feel his hips start to move against yours, his hard cock pressing against your awaiting slit through the material of his _nemaki_ and god, you’re ready for him to fuck you already but at the same time, the way he’s touching you and winding you up is so sweet.

“mhm…aah…n-neji…” your palm moved lower, grasping at his hip to work him harder and faster against you. he pulls away unexpectedly and you’re whining, grasping at anything on him you can – his shoulder and finally his hair, but the strands slip through your fingers as he cocks his head at you, a soft smile coming to his lips as he looks at the sight before him.

subconsciously, your legs close, feeling exposed and neji palms ran down the length of your knees, his eyes focused on yours.

“open your legs.” the words are said softly, but with an air of dominance. you do as he says, legs sliding open, and his hands are smoothing down the length of your thighs, stopping just short of your sopping pussy.

“please, neji.” you beg, hips jutting forward. he wastes no time in indulging you, fingertips circling your entrance and finally entering you, nearly having you crying out as you clench around his fingers. he starts to work you over, fingers sliding in and out of you _agonizingly_ slow and a part of you wants to scream. it’s so much and yet, not enough and neji knows it. he’s playing you like a fiddle.

“you’re so wet, Y-Y/N.” it’s more a statement than anything and you’re not sure why but it turns you on, especially as he says it while sinking another finger into you, stretching you so perfectly. you’re reaching for him and he moves so that he can lean over you, still working his fingers in and out of you but allowing your fingers to thread into his hair and pull at the strands desperately, staring into each other’s eyes as he gradually increases his pace.

“aa-ah, _fuck_.” you curse as he finds that spot inside of you that everyone else never can and strokes it with his fingertips and your body spasms, unable to handle the overwhelming pleasure. your legs closed around his hand, but neji urged them back open, splaying his palm across your hip as his fingertips stroke you to completion.

and then he’s watching you as you come undone underneath him, body writhing and legs closing once more, trapping his hand between your legs and fingers inside of you. he continues to stroke you through your orgasm and you have to grasp his wrist and carefully remove it from your pussy. his fingers are coated and you slowly bring them up to your lips, sucking them into your mouth, running your tongue up their length as you stare up into neji’s eyes.

still, his face flushes at the action and you smirk, your fingers slipping past the waistband of his _nemaki_ and finding his cock, fisting him in your hands. a groan falls past his lips, his eyes clamping shut and his hand fists itself in your (h/c) hair, stoic exterior beginning to crack as you stroked him slowly and firmly.

“hnngh, Y/N.” he groans, face getting even darker at his own sounds. encouraged, you increase your pace, lifting your head to suckle at his neck. unlike him, you don’t mind marks and you suckle a hickey onto his sweet spot, something that he’d likely grumble at you for later. still, he was fucking himself into your hand, making sweet, soft little groans with each thrust and you ran your fingertip over the tip with every thrust and he shuddered each time.

“come on, neji.” you whispered, kissing the lobe of his ear. “come for me. come, neji, come.”

all it took was that and another run of your finger over his tip and he came, cum spurting across your belly. he rests his head against the crook of your neck, panting for a few moments, before he seems to realize exactly what has taken place. it’s only then that he’s parting from you and shedding his nemaki, using the sleeve to clean your belly despite your protest.

“that wasn’t necessary, neji.” you say once he’s folded the nemaki and set it aside, presumably for cleaning. he chuckles a little and settles himself on top of you, his cock already hardening again. his palm move to cup your waist, massaging the skin there while his other finds itself in your hair as you stare up at him. he doesn’t say anything, instead just voices his disapproval with a small frown.

you roll your eyes, instead moving your hand down to start working his shaft to full hardness, something that has him groaning and twitching in your hands. you delight in it for the few moments it lasts, as he’s quickly grasping your hand and pinning it beside you once he’s fully hardened again.

“are you ready?” he asks, brushing your hair back from your face. you nod eagerly, your hand wrapping around him to hold his shoulder – something that was so instinctual and natural at this point you didn’t even realize you were doing it. neji re-situated himself so that he was parting your legs with his own, palm grasping your thigh as he lifted them onto his.

he was careful and slow as he slid himself inside of you, watching as you threw your head back, fingertips digging into his shoulder, his name falling from your lips like a _goddamn_ prayer. you’re lost in how perfectly he’s filling you and how his cock just strokes your insides like it belongs there. neji knows your body unbelievably well and it’s because of that knowledge that he starts moving once he’s inside of you, nearly pulling all the way out of you and then slamming back in.

“ _fuck_!” you cried out, moving your legs to encircle them around his waist, bringing him even deeper inside of you. “mhm, please. please.”

you’re not even sure what you’re begging for and even if you did, words seem impossible as neji shifts so that his palms are flat beside your head, allowing him to piston his hips harder and faster into yours. shakily, your hand finds his wrist and grasps at it, clinging to it as a means of grounding yourself as he moves in and out of you at such a rapid pace that your orgasm is building and building…

“g-gonna…mhm…go-gonna cum!” you manage out and neji lifts his hand to grasp yours, flattening it to intertwine your fingers. then, he’s leaning down and pressing his lips to yours in a deep kiss, his hair falling around you like a curtain and his pace increases, if possible, and he rotates his hips while he’s inside of you so that he rubs against your clit and _god_! you’re seeing stars.

“cum for me, Y-Y/N.” he murmurs against your lips. “cum on my cock.”

such vulgar words falling from the normally eloquent lips of neji combined with the action of him rubbing against your clit has you cumming and you’re borderline screaming, moving your hand from his shoulder to grasp at the strands of his dark hair as you come around him, pussy clenching around his throbbing cock. neji is following not long after you, spurting his cum deep inside of you before collapsing against you, laying his head on your chest as he pants, struggling to regain his breath.

“that was…” you run your fingers through his hair. “a-amazing.”

“more than amazing.” he mumbles into the sweaty skin of your chest.


	8. Heaven in Hiding - Kitchen Sex with Kiba

It was a casual day – a rare thing for you two considering how busy things had been since the ending of the war. Everyone was all doing their part, Kiba and you included but it was nice to have a day off to rest and recoup. Kiba was cooking up some meat, a piece set aside for Akamaru who lay on the floor looking forlorn as his tail wagged eagerly for his food. You sat on the counter beside the stobe, swinging your feet as you flipped the pages of a book you’d been waiting to read.

You were completely lost in the pages, unaware of the Inuzuka who kept glancing at you every chance he got, eyes wandering the length of your bare legs and slowly raking up your torso, which was covered in one of his sleep-shirts. It was sexier than anything he’d ever seen you in – your own clothes, lingerie, even _nothing_. There was something about you being wrapped up in his stuff that had his cock twitching in his pants and heat flushing his cheeks.

“Hey babe, when will that be done?” You ask, glancing over at him as you closed your book. He suddenly remembered he was cooking meat and looked back to it as it sat in the skillet – nearly done, but he had time. A grin came to his features and he stepped over to you, grabbing the meat off the counter and tossing it to Akamaru, who grabbed it mid-air and wandered off.

“Soon.” He muses, running a fingertip up your bare thighs. “But we got time.”

You quirk a brow, a small smile coming to your lips. It wasn’t like you really had anything to do today, but still, you wondered what had gotten him so riled up? His hand continued upward, stopping to grasp at your hip as he stood in front of you, nudging your legs open. You set the book aside and draped your arms over his shoulders, pulling him close to you.

You could feel his hot breath on your face and _god_ , he looked so kissable in that moment, and so you did the only thing you could think of – pressed your lips against his. Kiba’s hands tightened around your waist, his lips pressing more fervently against yours as his body pressed you against the cabinet.

“Unh, fuck…. _Kiba_ …” You whispered, breaking content with his lips briefly to tilt your head and deepen it, a hand coming up to cup the back of his head, burying your fingers into those soft brown locks and grasping at them. He moved his hands to your back, practically crushing you to him as the kiss became more heated, his tongue invading your mouth.

This didn’t last for long, though, as he broke the kiss not long after to abandon your lips and begin peppering kisses along your jawline and neck, stopping occasionally to softly bite and suckle hickies onto the skin. You were already a gasping, moaning mess, your legs encircling his waist and hand struggling to bring his mouth closer, _closer_ , _**closer**_.

“Mhm…you wore this just for me, didn’t you, baby?” He purrs in your ear as his hands tug at the sleep shirt you wear, beginning to expose the skin of your stomach and bottoms of your breasts. You’re unable to answer him, though your mind is screaming _yes_ , yes, yes, I did as he drags the shirt up and over your head before re-attaching himself to your neck. His bare chest up against yours has your mind spinning and you’re lost in the feelings of his lips on your neck as they descend to the juncture of your neck and shoulder. You feel him open his mouth and –

A loud gasp leaves you at the raw mixture of pain and pleasure at his teeth sinking into the skin of your neck and your fingertips grasp at his back, likely leaving marks in their wake. Then, Kiba pulls away and shoots you a killer smirk, running his tongue across his lips and you give him your best annoyed look.

“W-what the **fuck** , Kiba?” You demand, moving your hand to touch the mark left on your skin where he’d _bit_ you. He grins, removes your hand and leans in, licking at the spot until the pain fades and all that remains is pleasure. You let your head fall back to rest against the cabinet, ruffling his dark hair as he looked up at you wickedly.

“Had to let everyone know who owned ya.” He says, hands drifting up and down your back soothingly. You gave a small smile, pulling him back into a heated kiss. His hands find your hips again and a small smirk comes to his lips again.

“No panties, huh?” His fingertip teases the juncture of your hip. “Was my baby expecting this?”

You don’t reply, instead letting your body speak for you as you buck your hips against his touch. He smirks, abandoning your lips again and buries his face into your neck, letting his fingertip wander down until he ghosts a finger across your wet slit. You gasp, hips rutting against the touch but he pulls back and you whine, wanting so badly to be touched by him already.

As much as Kiba wants to tease you, he’s as desperate as you are and doesn’t waste any time urging your legs open wider and sinking his finger into your wet pussy. You’re gasping at the sudden fullness, but your body is responding, hips starting to move and fuck yourself against his fingers. He used his free hand to make slow, lazy circles on your clit that had you gasping, toes curling and head burying into his neck. Your hand clung to his shoulder in an attempt to keep yourself anchored but Kiba’s one finger becomes two and then he’s increasing his pace.

“Mhm. C’mon. Come for me.” He breathes hotly into your ear, his fingers hitting that _perfect_ spot inside you that nearly has you screaming. In your haze, you find yourself reaching out and into his waistband, finding his hardened cock and stroking him as best you can in your blissed out state. You know your stroking is irregular and your grip on him is changing, but he doesn’t seem to mind – burying his face deeper into your neck as his hips start to rock forward to meet your hand, loud moans and groans falling from his lips as his free hand found your hair, fisting it in his hand.

“Oh **_fuck_** , Y/N.” He murmurs, pressing kisses to your neck. “G-god, yea…”

Something about his moans are so fucking hot, the way his words of praise tumble out of his mouth without him even thinking has the knot inside of you building even faster and hotter. Your stroking increases in pace as his does and you throw your head back as you’re blinded by white hot pleasure exploding inside of you. You yell, nearly scream, as you orgasm, riding your high out on Kiba’s fingers as you sloppily stroke his cock, cum spurting across your thigh immediately after you orgasm.

He pushes your hand away from his cock, palms wandering to your breasts which he gently kneads in his palms as you come down from your high, panting and gasping. Still, you feel like you want _more_ and it seemed Kiba did too, judging by his rapidly hardening cock.

“More?” He asks with a tantalizing lick of his lips. You press a kiss to his lips before pulling away with a soft murmur of yes and opening of your thighs, but Kiba surprises you by tugging you off the counter and then spinning you to bend you over. A hand on your back keeps you bent over while another on your hip holds you steady as Kiba strokes himself to full hardness, then sliding himself inside of you.

“Oh fuck–”

Before you can say anything more, he’s moving so rapidly inside of you and hitting all those _spots_ inside of you that have you gasping and begging. You rest your head against your hands on the counter, his thrusts becoming hard and fast and you look down, able to see Kiba’s cock moving so perfectly in and out of you. It’s so _fucking_ hot and you force yourself to look away, unable to handle the lewd image as Kiba slides your legs further apart, making you gasp at the newfound bliss.

“Fuck! Kiba! Ahh~!” You throw your head back, your vision of the cabinet blurring as you feel your pussy clench around his cock and you can literally feel him smirking as you come around him, but he doesn’t stop there. No, he keeps going, leaning down to whisper in your ear.

“Let’s see how many we can get out of you.” He nips at the shell of your ear before returning to full height, snapping his hips forward quickly, hitting that deep spot inside of you. Having just orgasmed, it’s all too much. _Too much_ , too much! You can’t help it as you scream, coming all over him again and almost right away, you feel his cock throb inside of you and his cum spurt inside of you - right where it belonged.

“Heh, babe. You look so good.” He says, pulling out of you and giving your ass a soft smack. Your legs are shaking and you struggle to stand, only doing so with Kiba’s assistance and even then you have to lean on him. He looks down at you with a lopsided grin and you roll your eyes at him.

“Get that meat off the stove before it burns.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
